


Family issues

by Zora329



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Arguing, Brotherly Bonding, Coming Out, Established Relationship, Finral is adorable, Langris does his best, Langris is overprotective, M/M, Protectiveness, Zora's irritated with Langris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zora329/pseuds/Zora329
Summary: Finral introduces Zora to Langris and things are tense between Zora and Langris Finral tries to get them to not murder each other while they get to know each other
Relationships: Finral Roulacase & Langris Vaude, Zora Ideale/Finral Roulacase
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32





	Family issues

Talking a deep breath Finral teleported to Langris who looked up with a glare. "What do you want Finral?" He asked annoyed with being interrupted with his paperwork, "Just come with me." Finral asked holding out his hand Langris took it and looked at his paperwork "worry about that later."

"Fine I can see your eager to show me something so take me to that sorry excuse of a magic knight squad" He sighed already coming to regret this decision he was greeted with fire and a _very_ annoying voice, "FINRAL YOUR BACK WITH YOUR BROTHER!" Asta exclaimed breaking up the fight between Luck and Magna with his sword. "Still loud as ever i see." Langris said walking away and sitting down at the table where he saw a plate of cherry tarts and began eating them he didn't notice that he Finral and Zora where the only one's left in the room. He spotted the two whispering, was it something important? And wasn't that the commoner that attacked him?

"Langris there's something I've been wanting to talk about with you for awhile it's kinda hard to explain but I found someone." He said looking at Langris who looked surprised but still annoyed "it's that masked person next to you isn't it?" Langris smirked taking amusement in his brother's shocked face. "-y You knew?!" Finral asked Langris laughed "you were never good at keeping things from me." He said truthfully he found out though the newspapers one article caught his eye and he spent the whole day picturing their parents anger. since he and Finral put aside their differences their parents wanted nothing to do with him which he didn't mind All he cared about was his brother.

"So are you going to introduce me to him or what?" Langris asked getting annoyed and ready to leave and back to his work, Zora walked over and glared right away he didn't like Finral's brother not after he tried killing him. "Name's Zora let's go babe I don't want you near this asshole." He said making Finral frown, "he's my brother Zora he's.. rough around the edges but once you get to know him he's a really wonderful person!" Finral says pointing to his brother who knocked Asta back with magic and was still glaring at Zora.

"He's a little shit babe I don't want you around him." He said flipping Langris off and walking away. 

Finral sighed this was going to be a very long day He figured he'd give Zora sometime alone to maybe think about getting along with his brother unfortunately that didn't happen arguments happen between the two men it seemed like it would never end. "Your an asshole!" "At least i don't wear a ridiculous mask commoner." Finral didn't know what to do he teleported the two in different rooms. "He started it!" They both said Finral glared at both of them "You two need to get along or Langris I'll take all your cherry tarts and Zora you'll sleep alone!" He said slamming the door evening come and Langris still made comments about Zora.

"Honestly Finral why are you with someone so unbecoming of a man?" He asked watching Zora sleep in the middle of Yami explaining their next mission, "Zora's lovely the way he is even if he disappears for long periods of times." Finral blushed he poked Zora awake who yawned and walked out of the room not caring about the mission one bit. "Zora may seem like he doesn't want to get to know you but he'll open up hopefully?" He said with a laugh, following his boyfriend outside.

"Finral can I fight your brother?" Luck asked excitedly eyes shining with a hunger to let loose, Finral shook his head Luck pouted and went off to fight Magna.

"Zora! You have to try and get along with Langris please for me?" He said making puppy dog eyes. Zora couldn't say no to that face, "Alright fine I'll try and be nice or whatever." He sighed pulling Finral close.

Finral packed him on the cheek and slide his hand into his making Zora's cheeks turn pink it was a good thing his mask covered his face, "after he leaves we'll go anywhere you want." Finral said leading him back inside where everyone gathered around Langris.

He talked about how he manged to master magic within a day and how better he was then his parents, and how he hoped Finral would dump that low life. "Finral deserves someone better then someone who's lazy and actually cares about getting the job done." Zora glared "babe can I kill him please he's irritating as fuck." Finral laughed "no Zora Langris just needs to get to know you." He said watching Langris read a book.

"I'll talk to him." Finral walked over and opened a portal for Langris to his room "Langris I love you but Zora makes me happier then I've ever been in my life so could you be nice for once in your life?" He asked annoyed with his younger brother's mocking of his boyfriend. 

"I don't like him at all though but I guess I'll try not to kill him if he looks at me." Langirs said rolling his eyes the thought of being civil with a commoner was below him. "I appreciate it Langris." Finral said he ported Zora to where he and Langris were.

"Babe! Why- oh great it's this fucker I mean hi." Zora says rolling his eyes making Finral punch him in the arm. "You promised be nice please you too Langris." Langris huffed He couldn't believe this was happening but he could try. "How did you and my brother start dating?" he asked "we went on a few missions together and he confessed and the rest is history." He explained wrapping his arm around him Langris nodded "as long as Finral's happy then I won't try and kill you but if I hear so much as a sniffe your dead!" He promised Zora who walked away making Finral laugh. "That means he agrees." He ran off to catch up with him. Langris smiled maybe just maybe he could get along with Zora at least for his brother's sake. After all they manged to somewhat fix their relationship so maybe he could make one with the love of his brother's life. Someday he would but for now he would keep an eye on Zora, "since when am I the older brother?" he whispered to himself watching the two laugh about about something their teammates said.

If Finral was happy then he could be happy for him. The next day he bought flowers for them only to find Zora who bumped into him. "Give these to Finral and for havens sake put on a shirt!" Zora shrugged "it is a shirt thanks Langis." A portal opened and Finral hugged Zora and Langris who hated affection. "Stop hugging me it's weird Finral." Finral squeezed tighter, "then why are you smiling?" Langris pushed him off, "Finral make him wear a proper shirt." Zora walked away back to their room. "Sorry Langris I like him too much!" Langris sighed "you have odd tastes in fashion and men." Finral chuckled "he's a sweetheart Langris a very wonderful sweetheart maybe you'll find that with someone one day." "Finral come on babe we have a mission." Zora said grabbing his hand "don't call him something so childish." Langris said "oh excuse me Langis Finral we have a mission." Zora said kissing him and flipping Langris off. Finral blushed at his affection Langris felt awkward and a little annoyed "Finral I'll see you next week for tea." Finral was too busy kissing Zora to reply to his brother he pulled away and smiled "right bye and be nice you two while we talk about our day." Zora rolled his eyes "Fine but if your brother says something he's gonna regret it." "Control your Zora Finral." "My Zora? Langris he's my boyfriend not my dog just go." Langris sighed and stepped through the portal. "It's hard to believe your related to him." Zora said holding Finral's hand "you'll warm up to him." Finral said kissing his cheek and walking to their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for these two plus I just know If Zora and Langris interacted they would kill each other lol btw Langris is soft in this kinda also there may be a squeal to this idk when it will be dark and someone may die.


End file.
